


Teen Idle

by moonalchemy



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Drug Use, Gen, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, NO INCEST!!! - Freeform, Sibling Bonding, dennis unhealthy eating habits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 11:36:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10436793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonalchemy/pseuds/moonalchemy
Summary: Modern Teenage Reynolds  twins listening to Marina and the Diamonds and crying





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is mostly me projecting but enjoy!!!  
> plz comment here or msg me at tumblr @moonalchemy

_Dennis and Dee were 16 and unbearably sad. All they wanted to be was 16 and unbearably beautiful._

 

**1\. I want blood, guts and chocolate cake  
I’m gonna puke it anyway**

Dennis couldn't understand why Maureen screamed at him, he couldn't understand why she'd call him a freak just because she caught him puking his guts out. In the end of the day he was doing it for them, so she could love him forever. Not even Mac could understand him, which made his insides turn even more. Mac shouting at him rarely had any real impact but sometimes, Mac meant it, and when he did Dennis could feel it all over his body. So when Dennis burned Mac's bible two days ago so he could "set him free" Mac really didn't get it. Now he laid in his bed, his skin feeling like it would soon start ripping itself apart, leaving him only with a weak skeleton. 

That day youtube suggested him to listen to someone called "Marina and The Diamonds"

One hour later, Dennis was still in his bed, his faced covered with mascara tears and for the first time in his life, he felt as if someone in this world understood him.

 

**2.I wanna drink until I ache  
I wanna make a big mistake**

Dee was having a bad day. Her back pain was worse than usual, her mother yelled at her for overeating, and she had broken up with her boyfriend. Dee wasn't sad. She was just angry okay? She wouldn't cry just because her boyfriend started yelling at her in the middle of their date and called her a "wreck" on the train to "alcoholic anonymous". She just wanted to have fun and drinking was fun and it made her less aware of the giant cage surrounding her body. After the date, he kept telling her he was "sorry" and that "he loved her". It made Dee sick, it made her push her messy black nails so hard into her flesh that her palms bled. She'd never say it back and he would never mean it. 

Dee popped the special pills Mac had sold her, lay down on her bedroom floor and blasted Electra Heart. She picked at the scabs on her wrist, how did those get there?  
She couldn't remember. It didn't matter. Marina understood.

 

 **3.Adolescence didn’t make sense  
** A little loss of innocence  
The days at their summer house went by excruciatingly slow. Once the drugs Mac had supplied them with run out (which they did pretty fast), all they could do was root under the sun, their only form of entertainment being annoying each other. Dennis had decided to perfect the art of contouring, using Dee's face as his painting canvas. Dee, on the other hand, spent hours writing down sketch ideas, planning to start her Vine career. They'd spend hours in her room, Dennis complaining about her bird nose, trying to take a good picture of his work for his Instagram account, Dee reciting her new jokes. They even took up filming a few of them besides Dennis constant complaining about how "bad" they were. He would never admit it but he did think some of them were funny.

Dennis was laying in his bed, experiencing the worst hangover of his life which was made worse by the insufferable heat, when he heard the unmistakable sound of Dee running up the stairs. She opened his bedroom door and opened the lights with such force, Dennis' head buzzed in complaint.

"You bitch! I'm dying here, get out or go be useful and find me some painkillers" Dennis said  
in an attempt to sound threating but ended up sounding more like he was on the verge of tears.

"Shut up dickbag! This is important" Dee squealed.

"Well? Just get it out already!"

"GUESS WHO'S COMING FOR A CONCERT NEXT MONTH" before Dennis had a chance to answer Dee gave him the answer his ears were yearning to hear, "MARINA! She's coming Dennis! We NEED to meet her! Oh my God Den, we need to get on with that video we were talking about, we-"

"SHUT UP SHUT UP OH MY GOD DEE" Dennis jumped out of his bed and grabbed his sister by the shoulders, his heart going faster by the second,  
"Did you get front row tickets? I swear to G-"

"Calm down you fucking psycho! Of course I got front row tickets, I'm not a fool."

"That's debatable." Dee gave him a threatening look but was too excited to banter.

"Ok so about the video thing, we need to start shooting it like, today and then we can probably sneak backstage and give it to her and of course she'll love it -"

"Of course she'll love it, I'm directing it! She'll probably put me in her new music video"

"You mean us"

"Yea whatever bitch. God we need to start today! It need to be PERFECT Dee, we can't have her thinking we're some kind of savages..like we're anything like simple fans..we need to show her that we're better. And GOD do NOT embarrass me or else I swear Dee..." Dennis started ranting with a manic look in his eyes.

"DENNIS! Calm down and lets go find you some pain killers and start. You're such a maniac sometimes"

They worked on their video for 2 weeks. It involved real tears and blood. In their eyes it was perfect.

In the day of the concert they wore matching outfits, pastel pink crop tops and denim shorts. Dennis did their makeup perfectly, and he even dared to wear the winged eyeliner he had been perfecting all summer. 

When the familiar notes of Teen Idle started playing they couldn't hold themselves together anymore. They both screamed the lyrics in between choking back fat tears. When the song ended, they gave each other a knowing look and Dennis squeezed his sister's hand.

Maybe there was someone else that understood him after all.

~  
Of course, their plan about sneaking backstage failed, but they both felt like their hearts were a little lighter that night.


End file.
